Morning Coffee
by ScarredSkull
Summary: Who knew Raven liked to sing? Or took milk in her tea? Who knew Robin would willingly strip his mask? Ah, fluff. Silly, pure fluff. Not a songfic- does contain lyrics to a full song. Simple, silly, cute oneshot RobRae fluff... Enjoy!


I only own the plot.

I kinda love this... An idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Raven's singing 'Dear Diary' by P!nk. This is, by no means, a songfic. If it were, the story would have something to do with lyrics. To which it does not. However, the song strikes me as a song with Raven's name on, if you look at the lyrics. But it's just her singing- kinda whispering, and she thinks no one can hear her... Plus she's unaware of Robin.

* * *

"Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep them... Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... I know you'll keep them and this is what I've done.." Raven sings faintly, filling a teapot with water, just as Robin walks in. However, Raven pays no attention to the half asleep boy, if she even knows he's there. Robin is caught by the girl. His eyes roam over the short gray fabric shorts she's wearing, along with a black tank top and a blue flannel shirt. Her bare feet patter softly, but none of this is what captures the masked boy's attention. It's the soft voice she thinks he's not paying enough attention to hear.

"I've been a bad, bad girl for so long... I don't know how to change, what went wrong? Daddy's little girl when he went away... What did it teach me? That love leaves..." Raven continues, still oblivious. She opens the fridge, removing a carton of cream and another of milk. She sets them on the counter, and pulls out a coffee pot, filling it with water and putting it in the machine, preparing it.

"Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep them... Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... I know you'll keep them and this is what I've done.." She sings softly, just barely loud enough, but in the silence of the morning, Robin could hear. He watched as she stood on her toes to grab to white ceramic mugs from the top shelves, and could not help but admire her curves. He averted his eyes, turning slightly red.

"I've been down every road you could go... I've made some bad choices as you know... Seems I've got the whole world cradled in my hands... but it's just like me not to understand..." He voice comes whisper soft ever yet, a soft, pleasent song gracing the leader's ears. Raven sets the mugs on the counter, with a soft clink. In one she pours a dash of cream, and then puts away the carton. Robin watches her every move, as she completes each task with a simple grace. Robin removes his mask to better study the half-demon, chewing lightly on his lip.

"Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep them... Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... I've been a bad, bad girl..." Raven's soft singing has yet to cease, much to Robin's pleasure. Coffee begins to drip slowly into the coffee pot, and once again Raven stands on her toes to retrieve a tea bag, which she places in the mug without cream.

"I learned my lessons young, and... I turned myself around... I've got a gaurdian angel tattooed on my shoulder... She's been watching over me..." The soft song comes with yet more, Robin still silently watching as she gracefully removes a whistling teapot from the stove, pouring he water into the mug with a tea bag. Raven pushes the mug back to let it sit, and watches as the coffee drips into the pot, which was almost full.

"Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep them... Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... I know you'll keep them, so this is what I've done, done, done..." She blinks as the coffee machine beeps, and she grabs the pot, pouring it into the mug with cream. Pulling out a spoon, Raven gently stirs it.

"Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep them... Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... I've been a bad, bad girl... I've been a bad, bad girl..." She slowly drifts off this time, and grabs her mug, removing the tea bag, and puring a small bit of milk in. She takes a different spoon and stirs her mug of tea, the disregaurds the two spoons into the sink. She grasps the mug of coffee in one hand, and the tea in the other and turns around, only to jump slightly, luckily not spilling anything as she hands Robin the coffee.

"You scared me.. How long have you been there?" Raven asks, as Robin takes a sip of his coffee.

He sets down the mug, and smirks up at her, his blue eyes glimmering with ammusement.

"You sing beautifully." He compliments.

"Y-You heard that..?" She asks, sipping at her tea nervously. He smirks at her, and she bites her lower lip, setting down her mug. Robin walks over to her, leaning against the counter, watching her for a moment, as she refuses to make eye contact, her cheeks a slight pink color. His blue gaze studies her eyes for a moment, then flicker down to where she lightly bites her lip, and back to her eyes, which have now met his gaze.

"God, I love you." He smiles slightly, before kissing her lips gently, grabbing his coffee, and striding from the room, leaving her alone, eyes wide.

* * *

Were they a couple to start with, or was this a random kiss at dawn, Robin 'confessing'?

Don't ask, I don't know.

It's just them, and a bit of fluff. All there is to it.

Review!


End file.
